


One of These Mornings

by dreamytbh (imnotbuck)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Porn, Frottage, Jealousy, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sunburn, Sweet, bleh I just want my sons to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotbuck/pseuds/dreamytbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damen loves waking Laurent up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of These Mornings

Laurent was beautiful during his waking hours and though it seemed impossible, he was even more so in sleep. Damen sometimes stayed up late or woke up early to see Laurent's features soften out, his worries and anger fading away for a few hours. He worked tirelessly to preserve that image in his mind and engrave it anywhere inside of him that he possibly could so that it would never leave him. 

The first rays of sunlight shone through the window and lit up his empty side of the bed, lingering on Laurent's golden profile. Though Laurent was growing more comfortable with expressing his emotions publicly he was far more expressive in private, especially in bed. He had rolled onto his side and curled into Damen, his hand placed tentatively on Damen's abdomen and head on the pillow close to his. It took some time to remove himself from Laurent but once he had it was well worth it. He looked so peaceful and surreal that Damen could hardly breathe. 

He leaned forward and moved the hair from Laurent's face, exposing his soft expression. Damen smiled to himself and allowed his hand to trail down the length of Laurent's body ever so slightly. Even just that small touch set him aflame. "Laurent." He whispered and the man didn't so much as stir. 

When they were in bed together he often found himself thinking of things Laurent had revealed to him in the heat of irritation. He worked hard to make sure that none of Laurent's insecurities were realized, especially the one about him being used for someone else's pleasure. Damen never wanted Laurent to feel like he was just a toy to be used then discarded. He wanted to show Laurent that he was loved and treasured, that he was more than whatever shaped his past. 

Damen pulled the blanket down and exposed Laurent's bare skin, his lips automatically falling to Laurent's hip. He kissed him there gently over and over again until Laurent made a soft noise of content in his sleep. Damen took the blanket off the rest of the way and started to kiss one of Laurent's thighs, his hand massaging the other. Laurent mewled and Damen grinned, moving down and dipping his tongue into the back of Laurent's knee. He heard a more alert gasp and continued to lick him there until he really needed to see Laurent's face. 

He was so handsome in the morning light and he always had a private smile for Damen, one that said more than any words could. That smile proved that Laurent cared for him just as much as Damen wanted him to. Laurent smiled and rubbed his eye with the back of his hand. 

"This is an odd way to wake up." The rasp in the blond's voice was like dripping honey. "I'm not opposed but it is." 

"I think it's nice." 

"You can be so loving." Laurent still sounded confused by that. "It's remarkable." 

"Only with you though. No one else makes me like this." 

"That's sweet." 

"It's true." Laurent looked happier than he would ever admit himself and Damen's chest ached. 

"You're in a mood today." 

"A mood?" 

"Some days you act normally and can restrain yourself." Laurent's lip twitched. "Other days— like today— you seem to forget yourself and let go completely. You touch me more on days like this." 

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Damen stroked his thigh absently. "Which do you like better?" Laurent flushed bright against the glow of the sun. 

"It varies." 

"Which one wins more?" 

"I.. I like it when you're sweet." Laurent sighed. "It's nice to have you all over me without a care." 

"Why should I have a care when we're practically married now?" 

"Do you aim to fuck me on every surface of this castle?" Damen chuckled. 

"It's not like we don't have the time to try." 

"Honestly I wouldn't fight you on it." 

"I will definitely remember that." Damen went back to kissing and moved down to his calve, followed by his ankle, then his foot. He paid special attention to it because Laurent always wore such intense boots that left him with aching feet. 

"You're so strange." Laurent's voice leaked with adoration. "The strangest person I've ever met. No other would kiss my feet for real." 

"I will kiss every part of you that I can see." 

"You are absolutely lovesick."

"I am." 

"Then again so am I." Damen's heart filled with the sweetest pain. He kissed each one of his toes then moved on to his other foot. He took the same amount of time kissing his entire leg and even mouthed at his hip, a favourite spot of his. His hips were often marked by Damen and it was a not-so secret pleasure for him. 

"I want to wake you up like this everyday."

"Why?" 

"To show you how I feel without words." 

"You mean as I do." Damen smiled. 

"You're too sharp for own good." 

"I know you enjoy that about me." 

"I enjoy everything about you. Even when you're cruel." 

"I am not cruel." 

"Fine; you can be indifferent sometimes. Not with me, usually with anyone else. Especially Nikandros." 

"I don't like him." Laurent said simply but sounded slightly agitated. 

"Don't get angry."

"I am not angry." 

"Listen to your voice, Laurent. You're getting annoyed just from me speaking about Nikandros. What's the problem?" 

"There is no problem." 

"Are you.. jealous of him?" Laurent sat up and glared at him. 

"Why should I be jealous of him? Are you insinuating that there is something to be jealous of?" 

"That's not what I meant." 

"Have you fucked him? Maybe he has sucked your cock or you his." Damen flushed. "So that is it. Have you given more of yourself to him than you have to me?" 

"Of course not." 

"Why should I be jealous?" 

"I didn't say that you should be jealous I was just wondering if you were." 

"I am not jealous." 

"I didn't mean to upset you." Laurent looked at a spot on the wall behind him. "I haven't sucked his cock and he hasn't sucked mine, I haven't fucked him either." 

"That is not my business." 

"It is, Laurent. You and I are together now which means that every part of my life affects you and vice versa." 

"This is unnecessary." 

"I am sorry that I upset you." He said sincerely and managed to catch Laurent's gaze. The man's eyes were far away and Damen hated how quickly he could shut him out. "Let me apologize properly." 

"We should be getting ready for the day." 

"I can't get ready without knowing that we're fine." Laurent moved to get up and Damen leaned forward until their noses were almost touching. "Forgive me." Damen moved back down his body and took Laurent in his hand. "I'm sorry." 

"Everything is fine." Laurent said sharply, as if he were trying to hold back his true reaction. 

"You're still tense which means you're angry with me."

"You seem to think that you know my body better than I do."

"Don't I?" Damen stroked Laurent with the gentlest touch and watched his breathing change just slightly. "Every little reaction and sensitive spot, every line and mark." 

"As if you do." 

"Should I show you?" He pressed his finger to a sensitive spot on Laurent's cock and he jerked. "I know you well." 

"I don't like it when you bring things like that up in here." Laurent sighed. "Our bed should be a safe place free of conflict." Damen kissed Laurent's shoulder. 

"Is that how you feel?" 

"Yes." 

"I completely agree. There should be a place where we can come to just indulge in each other." Laurent's lip twitched and he knew he'd been forgiven. 

"Absurd." 

"I'm glad that you brought that up because I want it very much. You have the best ideas." 

"Do I please you?" 

"Endlessly." Damen leaned into him. "Now I'd like to please you, if you don't mind." 

"Who am I to stop you?" Damen stared directly into his eyes and got a rush of pure pleasure when Laurent's gaze softened completely. It was rare that his eyes were anything other than intimidating so when they weren't it was a treat. 

"You love me." Laurent smiled. 

"I do." He would never get over the fluttering feeling in his chest whenever Laurent laid his emotions bare. "You know, all of your men like you. Even the ones not particularly with a preference for men look at you like they'd give anything for a night with King Damianos." 

"What a shame." 

"Oh?"

"Mmm. For them, I mean, because I want and love only you." 

"Then that is a shame." Damen kissed the smile from Laurent's face and replaced it with an expression of private happiness. He stroked Laurent slowly over and over until he was arching into him. Laurent wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down, moving around until they were lying on their sides face to face. Surprisingly enough having the sun right in his face wasn't unpleasant; it made him feel as radiant as Laurent. "Hmm." 

"What is it?" 

"Damen, you're beautiful." Damen felt completely warm. "Really." 

"You think I'm beautiful?" 

"Much more than that but it's the only word I can think of." 

"You make me insane, Laurent of Vere." Laurent touched his cheek, the sun glinting off of his golden cuff. 

"I love you, Damianos of Akielos." 

"Ah." 

"What?" 

"My chest hurts." Laurent leaned his head down and kissed from his throat to his shoulder and then his chest. He spent an endless amount of time kissing over his heart, his tongue coming out occasionally and making Damen moan. 

"Is that better?" 

"Worse, actually." Laurent chuckled. 

"What should I do?" 

"I don't mind it." 

"You're partial to pain?" 

"No, but if it's caused by you I don't think it matters." 

"Completely abnormal." Laurent nuzzled his chest and Damen moved down the bed. He stopped when he was level with Laurent's cock and took him in his mouth. Laurent's tiny gasp only fuelled him further; he wanted to make him feel so good that he couldn't stand it. He suckled the head and moved his head back and forth, taking him deep then letting him go. Laurent's moans were soft and quiet but they were just what he wanted. He let his hand linger to Laurent's rear and stroked his cleft, his fingers occasionally dipping lower. "Damen." Laurent half whispered half moaned. "Oh, Damen." 

Laurent surprised him and reached down to stroke his hair. That was one of his favourite things; Laurent was never rough or impatient, he always treated him with the utmost care. Even when he is caught in pleasure he still cared about Damen too much to cause him even a dull sting. With Laurent it wasn't about losing control, it was about sharing it and learning to let Damen take care of him. 

Laurent's breathing shook and Damen swirled as his tongue around him, tracing a vein and moving back. He moved over and kissed Laurent's pelvis, closing his eyes and mouthing along it slowly. He loved every inch of Laurent's perfect body and truly did want to spend an entire day exploring it with his fingers and mouth; he would soon. Damen looked up and saw that Laurent had his head leaned back, his throat exposed to the sun and skin shining with sweat. He was unravelling from Damen's gentle touches which was just what he longed for. 

He kissed down to his hip and nibbled there until a small red mark was left. His next move was back to Laurent's cock; he licked right up to his pelvis and laid his forehead against it, kissing yet again. "Damen." Laurent sighed. "As much as I like this, I want you up here." 

"Do you?" 

"Yes." Damen was never one to deny Laurent anything. He moved back up the bed and Laurent looked at him, rose in his cheeks. "Hello." 

"Funny seeing you here." Laurent's smile overtook him. 

"You're lovely." Their kiss was the sweetest thing he'd ever experienced and he was ready to melt. "I've never been a fan of ownership before." 

"Before?" 

"Before you." Damen bit his lip to contain his full on grin. "Now I.." Laurent sighed and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. 

"Now you what?"

"It's silly." 

"I bet it's not." 

"Never mind it." Damen crawled on top of Laurent and stared down at him. 

"Tell me." 

"No." 

"Please? I want to know." 

"No." Laurent repeated firmly. Damen buried his face in his neck and started licking him. "Are you a cat?" 

"I really would like to know. I love hearing your thoughts— you're so insightful." 

"Flattery will get you nowhere." 

"Please share with me. I want to know." 

"You're persistent." 

"Please?" Laurent sighed. 

"I didn't like the idea of someone claiming me as their own, it was repulsive. But now that I've met you I can see the appeal." Damen could barely believe what he was hearing. "I understand why a person would want that security— safety— and know that they'll always have someone backing them. I guess it's not so much about dominance or control; it's about trust and acceptance of your feelings of devotion for each other, your willingness to do whatever it takes to keep each other happy and complete." 

"That was.." Damen was almost choked up. ".. a beautiful thing to say." 

"I actually want to be yours now because I trust you with everything. The cuffs that we wear symbolize that; we're tied to each other and that connection won't break. We want to be this way." Laurent swallowed. "I want to be this way— with only you." He hugged Laurent tightly, Laurent's hands coming around to stroke his back. 

"I can't believe this." 

"That bad?" Laurent sounded so nervous. 

"Not bad, you idiot. Not even a little bit; it's wonderful. You have the power to make me happier than I've ever been with just a few words. You took my breath away and have yet to return it, so I have to rely on you to keep me alive." 

"I am beyond over the edge because of you. I am so unsure of myself but I feel fine because I am confident in you." 

"I can't believe you." Damen pulled off of him and put his hands on Laurent's hips, lying flat against his body. "I can't believe I get to have you all to myself." 

"I feel exactly the same way." 

Laurent initiated the kiss, his hands on Damen's shoulders and lips hunting. Damen fell into him and let himself be absorbed completely until they were no longer two separate people but one whole being. He began to cant his hips back and forth, rubbing their cocks together. Laurent's quiet moan made him lose his head, hips moving faster. 

"I love you." Laurent whispered and stroked the muscles of Damen's back. "I do, I love you Damen." 

"I know, sweet king." He kissed Laurent sweetly. "And I love you." The sun began to get hot on their skin and Damen licked the sweat from Laurent's skin. He felt Laurent's body tense and circled his hips nice and slow. Damen moaned and Laurent came against him, a small cry slipping through his swollen lips. Laurent bucked his hips up to meet Damen's and kissed him again, his tongue stroking Damen's until the man trembled. The feeling of Laurent's hands all over him and lips consuming his brought him to release, Laurent's name all he could really think to say. Laurent smiled up at him. 

"I think I have sunburn." Laurent said but didn't sound angry in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
